For merchants that sell products on the Internet, it can be useful to have other network sites help drive traffic to the network site of the merchant in order to increase sales. Such other network sites may be paid a referral fee or other fee by the merchant for each customer that is directed to the network site of the merchant. Such other network sites may comprise comparison shopping sites that compare the prices of multiple merchants for various items.